Allison Williams
Allison Williams (b. 14 February 2010) is a Muggleborn witch that currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and is seen as manipulative, disrespectful, and two-faced. :"In order to reach your full potential, you must first suffer. Once you’ve suffered, you can raise your hand – just like me – and say that you’re no longer a child. I have struggled more than anyone in this room, no matter what you claim. I struggled. I fought. I won! That, and that alone, is what makes me better than anyone who dares question me." - OOC note: Any information, unless it is posted in the rumours section or your character knows it, is not to be used in any confrontation. You should not know her past unless she has told you! Thank you! 'Biography' 'Family lineage' Allison’s father was a well-known drunkard in his time as a parent. He was barely able to afford to pay any of the basic bills, living off the government to sustain himself and his daughter. He was unable to hold a job and was often seen gambling or doing shady deals in alleys and the subway. The lineage of the family hardly dates back three generations, each one less impressive than the last. 'Early life' Allison was born in a hospital in London, her mother extremely exhausted and fading in and out of conscious. She was born a relatively healthy baby, despite being premature, and was quick to form a bond with her mother. The bond was short-lived, however, as her mother died shortly after giving birth. She was a fussy baby and would only settle for females, something that drove her father up the wall. When she was old enough to walk, she was used in-store thefts by her father, who left her unattended while he stole goods from the shelves. She would be scolded for ‘walking off’ and handled roughly for a quick escape from the store. As she grew, she began to replicate her father’s theft and began stealing candy, sweets, and anything she could get a hold of. Most of the time, she was able to get away with it. At the age of six, her father was shot and killed while out trying to sell pilfered goods. While the case was quickly resolved, many assume it was a shooting relating to narcotics and alcohol. Truly an orphan, she was shipped off to an orphanage and quickly forgotten about. At the orphanage, she made very little friends over the next four years. She kept up her habit of stealing began stealing clothes, make-up, hair dye, food, and anything else she may need to trade or sell for money. A day after her tenth birthday, a boy named Jeremy was dropped off at the orphanage. She quickly befriended the boy, seeing herself in the boy, and hurt anyone who attacked or belittled him. Despite the fact that she had very little friends, she was well enough liked by the other kids, often stealing them candy bars and other such confectionary items. 'First sign of magic' Allison’s first case of accidental magic was when she was seven. She had recently stolen a packet of chips and ran out onto the street, attempting to escape her pursuer. She went to jump from the pavement, wishing she was home, and opened her eyes in her bedroom. Knowing what she had done was extraordinary, she attempted to repeat it with no such luck. 'Hogwarts years' 'Sorting' Allison stepped towards the stool with all the bravado she could manage, her hair waving around, which was slightly damaged on the ends from all the hair dyeing she had done. She sat down on the chair and instantly heard a laugh. “I am glad this one will not take long,” said the Sorting Hat. “You belong in HUFFLEPUFF. They will show you the way.” 'First year' Soon™ 'Second year' Soon™ 'Third year' Soon™ 'Fourth year' In progress! 'Fifth year' Soon™ 'Sixth year' Soon™ 'Seventh year' Soon™ 'Physical appearance' Allison, while somewhat short and thin, has an intimidating posture that could make even the manliest man quiver. Her stare has been compared to that of a basilisk. She tends to cover her face in make-up, which she seems to have an unlimited supply of. She dresses in school clothes most of the time or wears second-hand clothes she was given or clothes she has stolen. Her hair colour and style frequently change. Depending on her mood, it will alternate between blonde and black. The latter of the two being the more approachable and friendly colour, despite what most believe. 'Personality and traits' Allison’s personality is often called dreadful and manipulative, despite her canary yellow and black House colours, her attitude screams emerald green and silver. She hasn’t got many friends, and those that hang around her only do so for protection or out of fear. Despite this, she wasn’t always like how she is now. Once a caring girl, thrilled to be a witch, turned aggressive, cold, and detached over a period of time. While she treats her fellow Hufflepuffs, the Slytherins, and the Gryffindors badly, she refuses to harass or belittle those in Ravenclaw. She claims that there is no point arguing with people that parrot from a book. Also, while any member of the faculty is around, she is a princess and will be the most helpful you can imagine. Whether this is because she fears them due to her upbringing or contains some respect, no one knows. 'Magical abilities and skills' 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' Arguably one of Allison’s best subjects. She’s able to pick up and learn spells, information, and techniques quickly. She puts all her efforts in school learning various spells, curses, hexes, and jinxes. She is currently prowling on information that could aid her in duelling. She is, however, afraid to ask the professors in case they get suspicious. Favourite spell: Incendio 'Possessions' 'Wand' Placeholder 'Clothing and knickknacks' In her scuffed trunk, Allison has the following: * 1 sets of worn school clothes * 1 sweater * 1 rain cloak * 1 set of pyjamas * 1 set of casual clothes * 1 formal robe * used textbooks 'Relationships' 'Friendships' * Henry Green 'Romantic interests' In progress! 'Enemies' *Abigail Grace Bluetooth *Talula Shippe *Marianna Sawyer 'Rumours' ''- OOC note: All information posted in this area may be used and mentioned while IC. Rumours are rumours and there may be zero truth to them.'' 'First year' Soon™ 'Second year' Soon™ 'Third year' Soon™ 'Fourth year' In progress! 'Fifth year' Soon™ 'Sixth year' Soon™ 'Seventh year' Soon™ Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students